Holidays in Border
by Miraichaos
Summary: Border agents celebrating the holidays because why not. Some are feeling more festive than others, and Yuma gets eaten by a tree.
1. Tamakoma

A/N: Look what I actually remembered to do. I decided that because I had done a Halloween one-shot, I had to do one for the December holidays as well. I did a few other one-shots of different squads celebrating the holidays, but I'm not sure if those will be posted. I'm still deciding. Anyway, sorry for any OOCness, errors, typos and overall crappy writing. I did this at 2am, which wasn't my best idea but at least I remembered. Happy Holidays and let me know if you want to see other squads celebrating the holidays, though I warn you a few might be just a tad OOC. Also, I say 'holiday' even though this is more of a christmasy thing, it's just because I don't want to offend anyone who celebrates something other than Christmas. That aside, Happy Holidays and I hope you like the story :)

* * *

"We NEED a tree," Konami said, her voice a mix of annoyance and seriousness. Kyosuke, Reiji and Osamu stared at the girl, the former two looking as if they couldn't care less while the latter nervously glanced back and forth from Kyosuke and Reiji to Konami.

"It's too much work," Kyosuke said simply. Next to him, Reiji nodded. The two young men weren't really feeling the holiday spirit, and didn't see the point in dragging a tree into the Tamakoma base just to have it take up space in the living area.

"That doesn't matter. We need it," Konami stated, crossing her arms. Reiji sighed.

"If you want a tree so badly, why don't you get one yourself?" he asked. Konami sighed.

"It's no fun if I do it all myself," she said. Kyosuke and Reiji just shrugged.

"What's no fun?" asked a voice from the stairs. The four agents in the living area turned to the source and watched as a brown head appeared, followed by a blue jacket and dark boots.

"Jin-san," Osamu said, sounding a bit relieved. Jin gave his kouhai a wave as he walked over to join the conversation.

"Konami wants a tree for the holidays," Kyosuke explained simply.

"Those two won't help me get one," Konami added, pointing accusingly at her teammates.

"Konami-senpai, maybe they just don't feel like celebrating?" Osamu said hesitantly, speaking with a questioning tone. The four-eyed boy didn't have time to even think about trying to run before his senpai had him in a headlock, messing up his hair with her hand.

"You're not helping me!" she complained as Osamu tried to move away. Konami wasn't a weak girl though, and Osamu wasn't exactly strong. Thankfully, Jin came to his recuse, the brunette managing to pull Konami off of Osamu, who stumbled back a few steps as he tried to flatten his hair.

"I'll help you get a tree, Konami-chan. Chika-chan and Shiori-chan would probably help too. Maybe even Rindo-san if he isn't busy," Jin offered. Konami clapped her hands together, a smile forming on her face.

"Alright then. I know just the place!" she announced, sending Kyosuke and Reiji a look. The two just sighed and watched Jin and Konami head to the door, while Osamu went upstairs to see if Rindo, Shiori and Chika wanted to help get a tree.

-000-

One hour later. Tamakoma-1's truck stopped just outside the Tamakoma building. The truck's engine's rumble silenced, and the sound of doors being shut could be heard from inside where Kyosuke, Reiji and Yotaro, who had just recently woken up, sat on the couches.

A few minutes later, the door to the base opened, and voices broke the silence of the building's interior.

"Hold open the door, Four-Eyes."

"Chika-chan, you're on my foot."

"Is this tree even going to fit? It looks a little big."

"My Side Effect tells me it will."

"Konami-senpai! My glasses are stuck in your hair!"

"Then take them off."

"Wait! I can't see now!"

"Konami-chan, get Mikumo-kun his glasses before he falls."

"Eek!"

"Chika-chan! Jin-san, pick up the tree before it crushes Chika-chan!"

"The tree won't crush her, Shiori-chan."

"Are you okay Chika?"

"Rindo-san, my Side Effect tells me that you need to move or your cigarette will ignite the tree."

"Ah! Sorry."

Kyosuke and Reiji watched their comrades wrestle a large pine tree down the hallway from the door to the living area, glad that they weren't caught up in the mess the others were in.

Soon, the tree was finally in the living area, and Jin was able to get it to the corner with the help of Rindo. Chika followed, holding a large clay pot the group had bought from a store to put the tree in. Unfortunately, as she went to set it down, Rindo noticed his cigarette beginning to burn the tree, so he jumped back and lost his grip on the tree. That put all the weight on Jin, and while the weight wasn't too hard to handle, the tree's shape and height wouldn't allow him to get a good grip. Despite his efforts, the tree began to fall, and it was going down right where Chika was kneeling with the pot. The girl looked up and gasped in surprise, though she couldn't move. The pot was too heavy for her to bring it with her if she moved and she didn't have time to set it down. If she just dropped it, then it would break.

Before the tree could hit the young teen on the floor, it stopped mid-air. A human-shaped shadow loomed over Chika, who looked up to see red hair and dark eyes. She smiled and thanked her senpai, who righted the tree and helped Jin hold it up while Chika set down the plant. Reiji and Jin got the tree into the pot, then proceeded to hold it while Konami and Osamu filled the pot with dirt and packed it in so the tree would be stable.

Once the job was done, Jin gave Reiji a pat on the back.

"Look who decided to help," he said, his voice a little smug. Reiji shrugged.

"It's not like I was just going to let the tree fall on Amatori," he said. Jin chuckled, having foreseen Reiji's reaction to the falling tree and his response, before he turned and locked his icy blue eyes on Kyosuke's golden ones in a challenge.

"Kyosuke, are you still going to be a grinch?" he asked. Kyosuke just shrugged, while Yotaro, who was sitting next to him, got up to inspect the tree. After deciding it was in good enough condition and a good size, the five year old gave the other people in the room a thumbs up.

"Well done," he said simply. Rindo smiled.

"Want to help decorate later?" he asked. Yotaro duckfaced and nodded, then turned to Kyosuke. He stuck an accusing finger out at the teen and scowled.

"You're a grinch, Tobimaru! A grinch! Grinch! Grinch! Grinch!" he scolded, before he began to chant 'grinch', keeping his finger pointed at the raven who sat on the couch. Kyosuke sighed and leaned back into the cushion, deciding to just let Yotaro be.

"Wait, has anyone seen Kuga?" Osamu suddenly asked, causing Yotaro to silence. Everyone looked around, but no one saw the Neighbor. In fact, no one could recall having seen him at all that day.

"Up here."

Everyone turned in the direction that Yuma's voice came from, but only saw the tree. They were confused, until the tree's thick branches began moving and a white head popped out. Yuma duckfaced at his comrades, who smirked in amusement at the sight. Only Yuma's head was visible in the tree, the rest of his body hidden. He almost looked like a giant decoration on the tree.

"I was in the hall when you brought the tree in. It swallowed me up like a beast," he explained, answering the question that hung in everyone's head. Jin chuckled, then walked forward and grabbed the tree to keep it steady as Yuma got himself out of the tangle of branches, his duckface expression not disappearing.

Once Yuma was free, he started brushing pine needles off of his clothes. While he did that, Osamu and Chika set to work getting the needles out of Yuma's poofy hair.

"Osamu, I've heard you guys talking, and I was wondering, what is this 'holiday' you've all been going on about?" Yuma asked out of the blue. Osamu raised an eyebrow, surprised that Yuma wasn't aware of the end of the year holidays. The four-eyed boy sighed, then began explaining the holidays to his Neighbor friend.

-000-

That night, Tamakoma found themselves having a holiday party. The tree was decorated with lights, as well as the windows. Shiori, Reiji and Konami had set to work making food in the kitchen along with Osamu's mother, who came so Osamu could spend the holidays with both his friends and family. A few of the others got phone calls from their parents, who were working, and they wished their families happy holidays.

Tamakoma hadn't had many decorations before Osamu's mother showed up. She, along with Konami, insisted that they needed to make the place fit the day. That resulted in a trip to the Mikumo household to get enough decorations to make the place look like the holiday store downtown. Everyone wore red and green hats, and Kyosuke, who, unlike Reiji, had not gotta into the holiday mood, found himself wearing a ridiculous knitted snowman sweater after being ambushed by Shiori and Konami.

At one point, Osamu's mother had hung a mistletoe in the doorway from the living area to the kitchen, and not-so-discreetly tried to get Osamu and Chika to pass under it together in attempts of making their relationship 'more intimate' as she had put it after the Second Invasion. Chika and Osamu managed to avoid her tricks, but two others feel victim to the small plant

"You're the one that wanted to celebrate the holiday, Konami-chan," Rindo pointed out. He stood in the living area with Osamu's mother and all the Tamakoma agents, bar the two who stood under the mistletoe.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Kyosuke said to the strawberry blonde standing next to him. Konami crossed her arms and turned away from Kyosuke.

"I'm not kissing him just because we're standing under a stupid plant!" she decided, before storming away from the doorway. She walked up to Osamu, locking the teen in a headlock for the second time that day as she once again began to torture him for what wasn't his fault.

"You should have just walked under that with Chika-chan so you're mother wouldn't have left it up!" she complained. Everyone laughed at the two as the combined efforts of Jin and Kyosuke was only just barely enough to pull a helpless Osamu out of the clutches of a flustered Konami.

"This holiday thing is quite fun," Yuma said quietly to himself with a sad smile from where he stood against the wall, somewhat separated from the group. He glanced down at his ring and sighed. Osamu had told him that the holidays were mostly about spending time with family, and while he was glad he got to celebrate with all his friends at Tamakoma, he wished his father and Replica were there to celebrate with him too.


	2. Miwa Squad

A/N: I wasn't sure about this one. Everyone's a bit OOC in my opinion, but I found it hard to get a good grasp on Miwa squad since most of their screen time is fighting. I watched a few old episodes, but didn't really find much, especially for Kodera and Narasaka. I imagine Yosuke would be the team mom in a way, meaning he'd be the one who makes sure Miwa doesn't spontaneously combust from rage every time a Neighbor appears. Anyway, this is basically my attempt at a fluffy holiday one-shot revolving around Miwa squad. Sorry for OOCness, errors, typos and just overall crappy writing. I hope you all like Miwa squad's little attempted celebration :)

* * *

Miwa wasn't sure when he had agreed to this. It had probably been mid-battle, when he was focused on killing Neighbors rather than that casual conversation coming from Yosuke on the comms. Or maybe it had been a late night at work when he had been too tired to clearly process what he was hearing. No, he had to have been sleepwalking or something. He was sure that he would never had agreed to something as annoying as this when conscious.

A party. At Yosuke's. For the holidays. With the rest of Miwa squad.

Kodera and Narasaka didn't seem very into the party either. They both looked a bit bored and a bit tired, probably because they had both gone to HQ early in the morning not knowing they had the day off. Unlike them, Miwa was annoyed because Yosuke had asked Kido if Miwa squad could have the holidays off, which meant they wouldn't be killing Neighbors.

The house was quiet except for some music Yosuke had put on, which was mostly just sixty covers of 'Jingle Bells'. Yosuke's parents were at a party at a friend's house, and they would be staying the night there, since they planned on drinking alcohol. They didn't mind Yosuke having friends over as long as they didn't make a mess of the house.

Unfortunately for everyone, Miwa squad's operator hadn't been able to attend the party due to plans with family. The rest of the squad was upset, but for different reasons. Yosuke had wanted everyone to be at the party, and was disappointed that things wouldn't be happening that way. Miwa, Kodera and Narasaka were jealous of their operator, who had been able to escape the party that none of them wanted to be at.

"You three are no fun," Yosuke complained as he stood in his living room, arms crossed as he looked disapprovingly at the other teenagers.

"I see no point in drinking soda, eating pizza and cookies, listening to the same song being sung by multiple people and dancing just because of the holidays," Narasaka said.

"None of us had plans for the holidays, so we should be working instead of pushing defence duty onto someone who had plans," Kodera pointed out.

"We could be killing Neighbors," Miwa said simply. Yosuke sighed.

"Kido didn't plan on giving us today off, but since our operator and I both asked, he gave in. Plus Kazama-san offered to do defense duty for today, since his squad didn't have plans. It's the holidays and we don't have to work, so lighten up," the spiky-haired teen explained to the two snipers from his squad, before turning to his captain. His hands went to his hips and his eyes narrowed. Miwa raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Yosuke shook his head.

"You especially need to lighten up, Shuji. You really are a piece of work," he said. Miwa narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms defensively. He would say 'how so?' but he'd heard plenty of people say tell him that he's 'a piece of work' after they learned of his so called 'obsession' with killing Neighbors. Yosuke would surely have a whole list of things he could rattle off, since he knew Miwa well, so the teen just kept his mouth shut.

A new song that wasn't 'Jingle Bells' started playing, interrupting the tense silence that had settled over the agents. No one recognized it, and despite the bitter mood of the agents, they all found themselves listening as they tried to place the song. Yosuke grabbed a slice of pizza, devouring it in half a dozen bites as he listened to the song. However, he froze when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. The spiky haired boy discreetly looked at Kodera and saw the younger teen tapping his finger on his leg to the beat of the music. Yosuke smiled and caught the other boy's eye, causing Kodera to jump slightly and flatten his hand to stop his finger.

Yosuke sighed, dropping down in an empty chair. His eyes moved over his team mates, watching them all. Narasaka looked very tired, his eyes beginning to droop. Kodera was still fighting the urge to tap his finger along with the beat of the music as he slowly ate a slice of pizza that Yosuke didn't remember him getting up to grab from the box. Miwa was staring at the window with his scarf pulled up so it covered his face up to just under his eyes, which were narrowed in anger like always.

Yosuke's observations stopped when he heard a familiar song come on. It was slower in the very beginning, but then it sped up. It was a song he used to dance to all the time when he was younger. The agent smiled and got to his feet, an especially important fact about the song and it's dance coming to mind. Yosuke quickly walked over the Miwa, and he grabbed the other teen by the arm and pulled him to his feet just as the song sped up. Miwa went wide eyed as Yosuke held him by the arms and spun them in circles.

"What are you doing? Let me go, Yosuke!" Miwa growled, trying to pull away. Yosuke shook his head, and continued to dance to the music, dragging Miwa with him. This continued for another two minutes, and as the song went on, Miwa's annoyance increased. Eventually, Yosuke let go of him for just a moment, and Miwa used the opening to escape. However, when he stepped back, he hadn't expected the coffee table to be behind him. Miwa tripped over the short wooden table, eyes widening as he fell backwards, hands scrambling for something to stop his fall.

Something closed around Miwa's hand and the agent grabbed it, holding as tight as he could. The captain's eyes focused, allowing Miwa to see his savior. Yosuke looked down at him with a smug grin, his hand being the only thing keeping Miwa from falling flat on his back.

"Wasn't that fun, Shuji?" Yosuke asked before chuckling at the dark look on his captain's face. Yosuke pulled Miwa to his feet, then Miwa yanked his hand away with a growl and stormed back over to the chair he had been sitting in, where he pulled out his phone and began playing games. Yosuke smiled and sat back down in his own chair, listening to the music as he looked at the colorful lights hung on the walls.

-000-

An hour later at 11pm, Naraska had long-since fallen asleep. He had fallen over on the couch he had been sitting on with Kodera, which left him awkwardly laying down, the top of his head next to Kodera's thigh while his own legs hung off the front of the couch. Kodera had gone out like a light less than ten minutes ago, his head resting against the back of the couch as he snored quietly. Miwa was nodding off where he sat in his chair, and the bright light from his phone made his eyes burn, but every time he closed them they were harder to open again.

Yosuke kept an eye on Miwa as he began his mother-hen work, gathering some blankets from the room, throwing one over Narasaka and another over Kodera before moving to stand in front of Miwa. He grabbed the half-asleep teen's phone, tugging on it lightly. Miwa let the device slip out of his fingers, and Yosuke set it on the end table next to the chair before throwing a blanket over Miwa, who finally gave in to sleep.

Instead of going to his room, Yosuke curled up in his chair, pulling the last blanket around himself. He glanced at his team mates before letting his eyes slip shut. The holidays were always fun, even when celebrated with the problematic, grinchy and serious Miwa squad.


End file.
